Mon frère Vichy
by Luciferou
Summary: France se souvient avec nostalgie, peur, colère, de son étrange frère Vichy. Sa croix Lorraine dans la main, il revit cette sombre période de sa vie...


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient (sniff)

* * *

Mon frère Vichy:

Francis regarda avec nostalgie sa croix Lorraine. Ça lui arrivait souvent à cette période de l'année. Il repensait aux défaites, aux souffrances, aux combats et à la détermination de son peuple. Il retombait dans ces souvenirs si douloureux... ses souvenirs.

Il repensait à son étrange petit frère.

À Vichy.

* * *

« Rends toi Frankreich tu es seul, Angleterre est parti en te laissant derrière lui, ton gouvernement s'est rendu, il ne reste plus que toi !

- Plutôt crever que de me rendre ! Tu m'entends sale bosch ! »

L'Allemagne grogna, avec son frère ils avaient envahis Paris, coincé France au pied du mur mais la nation perdante refusait de se rendre.

France ne savait pas quoi faire, il y avait encore quelques heures il était en train d'essayer de créer des stratégies pour tenter de redresser la situation dans son bureau et maintenant il se retrouvait face aux canons des nations allemandes.

Il essayait de garder la tête haute mais il avait peur, et sans s'en rendre compte il reculait de plus en plus vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Prusse regardait de ses yeux rouges la nation blonde se déplacer vers la sortie, il laissa échapper un ricanement aiguë, si la France voulait jouer aux oiseaux il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il s'avança vers le français à grands pas et s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

« Tu veux t'envoler Frankreich ?

- Qu-quoi ?

- Et bien vole petit oiseau » La Prusse ria et abattit de toutes ses forces son pied sur la poitrine du blond qui poussé vers l'arrière sentit son corps passer par dessus la fenêtre et s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Voyant le corps immobile Allemagne ordonna à ses hommes d'embarquer le français inconscient.

* * *

« Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est inconscient, j'espère que tu es fier de toi !

- Bruder, bruder, bruder. Qu'est ce que ça fait que Frankreich soit inconscient, son pays est sous notre domination. Il est avec nous. Alors si en plus on entend pas... tout est parfait ! C'est qu'il a un langage fleurit quand il est emprisonné l'animal.

- Tu ne prends pas cela assez au sérieux !

- Tu me fatigues Ludwig, je vais me coucher appelle moi si il y a du changement. »

L'Allemagne regarda son frère quitter la pièce. Il était trop désinvolte, à cause de lui France était inconscient et ne vivait donc pas les changements majeurs que le IIIe Reich lui apportait.

Ludwig ne savait pas quoi faire, devait il attendre indéfiniment le réveil du français ou passer à autre chose en attendant.

Des petits bruits de pas le firent sortir de ses pensées. Son frère était plus bruyant, annonçant au monde son arrivée et aucun de ses soldats n'étaient aussi discret.

Il se redressa et attendit, ses sens en alerte, le nouvel arrivant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et un enfant apparut à la grande surprise de la nation germanique.

« Alors c'est ici que vous avez caché Grand Frère... » l'enfant s'approcha du lit ignorant totalement l'allemand et s'installa à coté de France. « Il est beau quand il dort n'est ce pas ?

- Qui es tu et comment connais tu Frankreich ?

- Je suis Vichy et je suis une partie de Grand Frère.

- Vichy... comment es tu apparu ?, demanda aussi calmement que possible l'allemand, et que fais tu ici ?

- Grand Frère est tombé dans un profond sommeil, je suis là pour veiller sur notre pays pendant son absence. Ne t'inquiètes pas Allemagne, je serais un bon allié et je veillerais sur Grand Frère... »

Ludwig regarda le petit garçon se désintéresser de lui pour ne se concentrer que sur l'homme allongé. Il y avait une sorte d'admiration malsaine dans ses yeux pourpres. Allemagne frissonna, Vichy ressemblait à une version miniature de France. Il avait les mêmes cheveux ondulés mais ils étaient d'un blond presque blanc et ses vêtements noirs faisaient ressortir sa blancheur cadavérique.

Il avait une drôle d'impression, en regardant Vichy il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange dans son âme, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ces sensations. Tant que Vichy était fidèle au Reich, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Vichy caressa tendrement les joues et les cheveux de son grand frère. Il allait prendre soin de lui. Il aimait tellement son grand frère.

* * *

« je l'sens pas Bruder... ce Vichy, il est trop bizarre. On devrait s'en débarrasser et s'occuper du pays de Franny nous même !

- Tiens c'est Franny maintenant, tu es bien volatile mein bruder...

- Tais toi Ludwig. » La Prusse se frotta la nuque et soupira, il ne le sentait vraiment pas ce gosse.

« Comme tu veux Buder. Dans tous les cas tant que Vichy est fidèle au Reich...réjouissons nous de sa participation plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Si tu le dis... »

* * *

Depuis un an il avait commencer sa politique de collaboration, à la grande surprise d'Allemagne, et son grand frère ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Il allait pourtant le voir tous les jours. Il lui parlait et prenait soin de lui mais l'homme ne réagissait pas.

Il était assis sur le lit de son grand frère et lui caressait avec tout son amour ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il aimerait tellement que son grand frère se réveille et qu'il veille ensemble au bien être des français. C'est ce que n'arrêtait pas de répéter son patron. Il faisait tout cela pour le bien des français. Si il fallait faire une sorte d'épuration pour que son grand frère soit encore plus beau et plus puissant, il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de ces rats.

« Grand Frère c'est encore moi... Aujourd'hui j'ai encore organisé des rafles, c'est de plus en plus car ces rats savent de mieux en mieux se cacher mais ne t'inquiètes pas Grand Frère je ferais tout pour nettoyer notre beau pays. » Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de France, il écoutait le cœur sous son oreille battre paisiblement. « S'il te plaît Grand Frère réveilles toi... »

Devant l'absence de réaction, le petit garçon ferma les yeux et rechercha du réconfort dans la chaleur de son frère.

Il sursauta en sentant une main douce passer ses entre ses mèches blanches. Il se redressa et regarda dans les yeux bleus de son frère enfin réveillé.

« Grand Frère ! Enfin tu es... » le visage du petit garçon fut amené brutalement contre le front de France, il sentit une grande douleur dans son nez.

Francis poussa le corps du garçon sonné et commença à marcher difficilement vers la sortie.

Pendant une éternité il avait écouté cette partie de lui même lui parler des monstruosité qu'il faisait subir à son peuple. Enfin il pouvait sortir de cet endroit.

Vichy se releva difficilement, son nez lui faisait très mal et du sang coulait sur son visage. Il regarda, impuissant, son grand frère le quitter sans un regard sur essaya d'appeler son frère mais des sanglots, déchirant sa poitrine, l'empêchaient de parler.

« Je-Grand Frère... pourquoi ? Reviens Grand Frère ! » Il tendit la main pour l'arrêter mais il était trop tard. « Restes avec moi Grand Frère... »

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait appris que son grand frère avait rejoint la Résistance et ce Jean Moulin, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Son grand frère ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour le peuple français, pour lui.

Il avait grandit et avait maintenant l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Son esprit aussi avait changé, il était maintenant plus sévère avec les français. Ils avaient besoin de comprendre que tout cela était nécessaire. C'était dure mais cela devait être fait.

Il avait lancé une sorte de chasse aux résistants, ces traîtres à la patrie qui avaient empoisonné l'esprit de son grand frère. Il n'en voulait pas à France. Après son long coma provoqué par un des ses anciens meilleurs amis, il était affaibli et avait besoin de repères. Son frère était fragile c'était pour cela qu'il devait absolument le retrouver.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il regarda le nouvel arrivant. Un jeune homme en uniforme qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.

« Monsieur ! » le garçon se redressa et salua son supérieur. « Des nouvelles de Lyon ! Plusieurs résistants ont été arrêté, parmi eux se trouve Jean Moulin ! »

Un sourire tordu apparut sur les lèvres de Vichy.

* * *

« Dis moi où est mon frère sale chien ! » il hurlait de rage. Il frappa la joue de l'homme attaché à une chaise. « Dis moi où il est ! »

Depuis des jours il l'interrogeait l'homme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Rien. Ces grognements de souffrances ne l'aidaient pas trouver son frère. L'homme était têtu et refusait de parler. Il ne lui servait donc à rien.

« Soldat !

- Oui monsieur ?

- Dites à monsieur Klaus Barbie que je laisse Monsieur Moulin entre ses mains. Qu'il s'occupe bien de lui.

-Oui monsieur ! »

Vichy regarda une dernière fois son prisonnier qui lui lançait une œillade méprisante. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas le gifler. Il ne devait plus s'inquiéter, le problème Jean Moulin était définitivement réglé.

Il quitta la pièce en sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le résistant en vie.

* * *

« Ve~ Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir Vichy et où est Grand Frère France.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça »murmura sombrement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Qu-quoi ?

- Rien... je t'ai fais venir ici pour une raison particulière... dis moi Italie, pourquoi des soldats italiens ont ils interrompu et empêché des gendarmes français de faire leur travail, c'est à dire de trouver et de chasser ces rats de juifs... EXPLIQUES TOI ! » Il attrapa la nation italienne par les cheveux et la força à se mettre à genoux, à ses pieds. « Qu'as tu à dire Italie ?!

- Je-je n'étais pas au courant, gémit il de douleur, Vichy tu-tu me fais mal...

- Tu veux savoir ce qui fait mal ? C'est d'être trahit par son propre frère ! Dis moi tu aimes trahir la France ?!, demanda rageusement Vichy, je me demande comment va réagir Allemagne, il est sur les nerfs en ce moment... »

Un éclat de peur apparut dans les yeux noisettes habituellement joyeux.

« Je suis désolé ! Lâ-lâches moi s'il te plaît ! » Feliciano avait tellement mal, il avait l'impression que Vichy allait lui arracher la tête avec la seule force de ses mains.

« Tss ! Sors de ma vue » Il balança la nation italienne sur le sol. « Tu es pitoyable ! »

* * *

« Ve~ Et il m'a dit que j'étais pitoyable !

- Humph ! » Romano fulminait, comment ce bastardo osait faire du mal à son idiot de frère, il le jurait, il allait venger leur honneur.

« Que devons nous faire Lovino, Allemagne a changé, Vichy est fou et Grand Frère France a disparu... je ne sais plus quoi faire ! » l'italien renifla et essuya ses larmes. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

Romano carressa doucement les cheveux de son frère pour le consoler.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de changer de camp Feliciano... »

* * *

Il avait perdu la Corse aux mains des alliés... les choses s'annonçait mal pour lui. L'Allemagne se concentrait sur le front russe, la Résistance était plus présente que jamais, les américains avaient rejoint la guerre, les anglais s'organisaient avec les traîtres pour l'envahir et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son grand frère. L'avenir était sombre et incertain pour lui.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les américains avaient débarqué en Normandie et étaient maintenant à Paris. Il avait perdu la capitale et ici c'était la panique.

Les allemands avaient embarqué Pétain le laissant seul ici. Il n'était pas idiot, lui aussi devait partir se cacher. Il allait attendre que son frère le trouve. Malgré la situation catastrophique penser à son frère et leurs futures retrouvailles le fit sourire doucement.

* * *

France se sentait soulagé. Après des années de conflits où son âme était écartelée, il allait enfin retrouver la paix. Ce fut long et douloureux.

Après sa fuite il avait faillit être retrouvé, il s'était échappé de justesse et avait mis de nombreux jours avant de trouver le « nid » des résistants et Jean Moulin.

C'était l'arrivée de cet homme qui l'avait réveillé. Avant la Résistance n'était qu'actions isolées. L'organisation et la puissance de son impacte l'avait « ramener à la vie ».

L'annonce de la mort de Moulin fut difficile, il avait faillit perdre plusieurs fois espoirs mais son petit lapin l'avait vite rappeler à l'ordre. Il était peut être instable psychologiquement mais il restait fort. Ce compliment lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux et Arthur s'était sûrement arraché un bout de la langue pour le lui dire.

À présent il était presque libre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver et refaire qu'un avec son frère maudit. Le garçon avait fait beaucoup de mal, que ce soit à lui ou au peuple français. Il devait le trouver pour pouvoir retrouver sa santé mentale.

Il l'avait sentit dans une vieille bâtisse. Il avait discrètement quitté Arthur et les soldats. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'agitation. Ce serait assez douloureux comme ça.

Il monta les nombreuses marches d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans une sorte de grenier poussiéreux. Il sentait sa présence mais ne le voyait pas. Il avança prudemment dans la pièce.

Il tressailli quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer et ramener son corps contre un torse maigre.

« Grand Frère... tu-tu es enfin là » Vichy resserra son étreinte, son frère était enfin avec lui. « Ça fais tellement longtemps que je t'attends Grand Frère...

- Vichy..., la voix de France était douce et calme, tu sais que tu vas bientôt disparaître ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça dans son cou, il sentit des larmes toucher sa peau.

« Lâches moi maintenant Vichy...

- No-non ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes maintenant que nous nous sommes réuni ! Ne me quittes pas Grand Frère !

- Chut, calmes toi. Je ne te quittes pas je veux juste te regarder. »

Après quelques instants Vichy consentit à le lâcher. Francis se retourna et regarda ce frère honni... Son visage était creusé par la fatigue, ses yeux rouges avaient une lueur qui oscillait entre la joie, la peur et la folie. Ses cheveux filasses tombaient autour de son visage, rendant ses traits encore plus squelettiques.

« Regardes ce que tu as fait de toi Vichy, la voix du blond était douloureuse, qu'es tu devenu ?

- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi Grand Frère » Il tomba à genoux et blottit sa tête dans les jambes de son frère. « Je voulais que tu sois fort et pur, qu-que tu sois fier de moi...

- C'est fini maintenant Vichy...

- Oui..., murmura la nation déchue, ne refaisons plus qu'un Grand Frère. »

France s'assit sur le sol et prit son frère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger. France resserra son étreinte et Vichy s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à lui. Peu à peu le garçon aux cheveux blancs disparaissait dans le corps du blond jusqu'à fusionner entièrement.

France se retrouva seul, ses bras serrés autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un sanglot et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était de nouveau un. Il ne ressentait plus de vide, plus de tiraillement de sa tête. Depuis des années il se sentait enfin complet. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, horribles mais ils étaient à lui.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il finit par sécher ses larmes et sortir de la maison. Il devait rejoindre Arthur à présent.

La fraîcheur de l'air extérieur lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées à leurs places.

« Hey ! Stupid Frog !, se fit entendre la voix d'Angleterre, te voilà enfin !

- Oui Arthur...

- Où étais tu passé ?! » Il attrapa le visage du français entre ses mains et l'embrassa brutalement.

France surpris, se sentit fondre sous ce baiser enflammé. Il n'y avait qu'Arthur pour être aussi brutal et aussi doux en même.

L'anglais recula et le regarda furieusement.

« Alors ?!

- J'étais parti m'isoler, répondit il doucement, besoin de faire le point...

- Et bien la prochaine fois que tu auras « besoin de faire le point », tu le feras à coté de moi. Compris ?!

- Promis mon lapin. »

Arthur rougit furieusement.

« I'm not your bloody rabbit ! »

France ria aux éclats, cela faisait du bien d'être libre.

* * *

Des bras enserrant sa taille et des morsures dans son cou, le sortirent de son étrange rêverie.

« Arthur ! Espèce de coquin, profiter ainsi de moi !, réprimanda faussement le blond, et après c'est moi le pervers ?! »

L'anglais ricana dans son cou, laissant au passage quelques suçons amoureux.

« Comment veux tu que je résiste. Toi, à genoux sur sol. Tu m'était entièrement offert... Miam... Encore perdu dans les nuages stupid frog ?

- Non je repensais à Vichy...

- Oh. » Arthur resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son amant. « C'est vrai que c'est la période.

- Oui. »

Angleterre embrassa tendrement la tempe du français, le consolant discrètement, il n'allait pas faire dans la sentimentalité non plus.

« Viens Francis, on va au pub, ça va te changer les idées !

- C'est sûr, s'occuper de mon amant ivre qui tente de se déshabiller devant tout le monde, hurlant à tous à quel point il m'aime, ne peut que me faire du bien.

- B-bullshit !, s'écria le blond aux épais sourcils, je ne le fais pas à chaque fois... » Une moue contrariée apparut sur son visage.

Francis le trouva mignon et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement mon lapin ! »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et grogna pour la forme.

« I love you too my love »

~Fin~

* * *

! En écrivant cette histoire je n'ai en aucun cas voulu minimiser les actes (et les conséquences) de Vichy!

Cordialement : 3


End file.
